


The Beast Within

by Mypreciousnico



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: But not a hero, F/M, Jon is also a dragonrider, Jonrya Jonsa and Jonerys are all three of equal importance, New magic rules for the dragons, No pairing bashing, The Mad King is a dragonrider, Very dark AU, not a villain either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mypreciousnico/pseuds/Mypreciousnico
Summary: What happens when the Song of Ice and Fire is taking place in a kingdom of madness and despair ?
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this.

Jon's POV

"Prince Aegon Targaryen, your grace" was annoncing the herald with a weak voice. His words meeting only a deadly silence. Like always, the Throne's room was quiet as a tomb despite the presence of the court. The only sounds bedside the crackling of the fire in the brasero decoring the room where the sucking noises of the poor girl with the head currently between my grandfather legs. He was sitting on the Trone his hand resting on the poor girl head with an iron grip. Soon she was gagging almost chocking on the tiny cock.

"Did you find her ?" Ask the creature. His eyes fixed on me, the madness dancing behind it like always.

In another life, I was another man, Jon Snow bastard son of Rhaegar Targaryen and of the She-wolf of Winterfell, Lyanna Stark. All this start at Harrenhal. A laughing tree. A crown of winter Rose. A night of passion and then me. The scandal, shattering the betrothal between my mother and Robert Baratheon. Both my parents died shortly after their night at Harrenhal, Rhaegar from a mysterious disease and my mother on the birthing bed. After that, things went from bad to worst. Red Priests came whispering in the Mad King ears. Promise of the return of dragons, of stone turned to eggs again. I think most people where hoping for another Summerhall, to get rid of the Mad King and of the foreign religion in one go. Sadly of the two stones brought by the Priests, the Mad King woke a dragon from one. Black with red scales. After that his madness grew to new heights. He was desparate to awake the other stone. Poor Rhaenys, Aegon and Viserys all three bleed to death on the stone one after the other. My grandmother managed to flee with her daughter, enraging the Mad King. Suddenly he didn't have Targaryen blood to used anymore. An essential ingredient of the spell along with fire and some enchantement from the Priests. 

He did try with the Velaryon, they are all dead now. The Mad King was raging days and nights about his missing daughter and wife, about the failure of his son and grandchildren all false dragons. Until someone remember him of a bastard boy living under the roof of his uncle far in the North. My uncle Brandon did try to protect me, the man was ready to go to war for his sister's son, even if he was just a bastard. But when the Mad King threatened to let loose his growing dragon on Winterfell, my uncle didn't have any choice left.

I was only a boy of seven. I can remember vividly facing the stone, the knife of the Priest, the surprisingly small cut, my blood dropping on the stone, seen the fire engulf the stone and the screeching. The small beast coming out of the ashes, curling around me. Looking into the eyes of the dragon was like looking for the very first time.

I was legitimize shortly after, the Mad King giving me the name of my dead brother, Aegon, probably just a way to spite Dorne even more.

"Didn't you hear me, boy ?" Suddenly I was back into the Throne's room.

"I'm so sorry my king, it was a long and stressful day, not that it is an excuse. But yes I have good news. Daenerys has been found. It seems that we where on time, her protector since the former Queen death has turn on her and he was ready to sale her to a brothel". 

I could see the creature tense at these words, not so much because he was concerned with the safety of his daughter, but because the Priests have plans for her and she need to remain pure.

"She wasn't hurt my King, in any way". I said.

"Good I guess, and what of her protector ?" ask the creature.

"A knight named Jorah Mormont. Ser Arthur and Ser Loras are with the princess. My man Ramsay brought the King's justice on Mormont. He was flayed, in his Raven, Ramsay assured me that he took his time, my King".

"Good, Good that man didn't deserved the mercy of a death by fire. Still its a pity that the Priests decided that you and my daughter needed to be join. She is my blood. She might have been a fine bride, she might have give me strong sons, trues dragons". Said the creature in a grunt.

I could see that he was cumming at those words, the poor girl between his legs chocking.

"Maybe my king, but she also could be weak and frail, just like her mother". The words left a sour taste in my mouth but its a small price to pay for protecting my aunt from the creature. I know all too well the infortune of the wives and mistresses of my grandfather. Women like Margeary Tyrell or Arianne Martell forced to breed difformed children. Children living only for hours at most. A fate I have no intention to see my aunt suffer.

Luckely the Priests are on my side in this, thanks to their visions. They say that we are destined to each other, that our child is going to be a promised Prince, R'Hllor's champion. Doesn't really matter, its enough for the creature to let go of his daughter.

Suddenly the poor girl trap between the creature legs is spitting white cum on the floor, its enought to ignite his rage.

"You foolish girl, I told you to swallow , look at you, wasting my precious seed".

Soon he was beating the girl.

"You just wake the dragon". He was screaming. 

The poor girl was bleeding and crying on the floor.

"Ser Trant make sure she is been taking to the maester, her mouth might still be useful, especially now with less teeth in it". The creature said to his most faithful and loyal Kingsguard.

The creature was standing in front of his Throne and I was gripping the pommel of my sword so tight that my knucles where turning white. I could see that his tiny cock was still hard. Its a side effect of the bond with the dragon. Its awakening an unbridled sexuality, the dragon's lust the Priests calls it. I manage to restrain myself, limitating myself only to my two wives. The creature has no such scruples. The Faith is for the most part long gone and the Red Priests and Priestresses are more than welcome to indulge the King's lust. The priestresses Melissandre and Kinvara are among his main mistresses. When it has become clear that the creature has no restrain, taking to bed many highborn girls against their will, the Lords try to protect their daughters. The Baratheon's brothers always the warriors where the ones leading the short lived rebellion. I was just a young lad, riding my dragon for only a few moons. Yet to this day I still remember what we did to the Stormlands. It still haunting my nights. I was only tryng to protect the North, my family, the creature was threatening to burn the all North from the Neck to the Wall... So we rain fire on the Stormlands, burning miles of countryside, burning everything and everyone in our path. We even melt Storm's End. Today nothing more than another Harrenhal.

They say that even to this day, the land is still as black as coal, nothing grew on this land anymore and the ashes are still clouding the sky. A dead land, a cursed land. After that, the Lords complied and are now sending their daughters in the capitol on a regular basis all for the pleasure of the Mad King. All I could do was to protect my cousins, Arya and Sansa. The twins daughter of my uncle Brandon. Twins but different from each other, like the sun from the moon. Sansa is all Tully like her mother and Arya is all Stark like me. My uncle Eddard only has three sons and my uncle Benjen is a ranger for the Night's Watch. If I could protect my cousins from the creature sadly I couldn't protect them from me. When their moonblood came, my dragon's lust also awake in me. During our coupling (that can last for hours) I will came inside them and on them many times and yet when my wives are way too sores, I'm still hard as Iron. Sansa is usualy the first to collapse from exhaustion but even my wild and fierce Arya end-up too tired to finish me one more time even just with her hands or her mouth.

Maybe I'm a beast, a beast that Daenerys might be soothing even further. But at least I'm not a monster.

Most of the resident of the Red Keep are used now to wake up to the screams of my grandfather's victims.

"Come Aegon, its time for the ritual". The creature said.

We are moving towards the courtyard, the Priests have been building the pyres since the morning. Now the sky was turning crimson, the sun ready to dissapear behind the horizon. Fitting I guess, knowing what was about to happen.

You see, dragons don't need foods, they need something else to sustain themself. What the need is lives, that's what they "eat" and each weeks once a week, the Priests are burning alive seven men and women. Whitout those lives the dragons would decline until the moment of their death. Only death can pay for life. I wonder if the Priests knew from the start that it was a weekly deal. Its a blessing that they don't use children. Yet each time that these lives are transfered to the dragons, each time they are reinvigorate, through our bond with also are.

Like the vampyr in old nan stories the creature and me we feed off the lives of those men and women. The Priests keep saying that we could live as long as our dragons, for century, maybe forever. Before hatching his dragon the creature was a weak and dirty old man. Only strong enough to hurt women like my grandmother. Wrinkled, sickly, looking far more older than his actual ages. Now he looks like a man in his thirties. Unfortunately he still enjoy beating women and he is still dirty, personal hygiene is not a priority for the creature. The smell only just proves it.

I often ask myself is it is my fate, sees my loved ones turning old, lived only to buried them. Already I have to think of the protection of my daughter, because in the end all children grew-up and all children born today will one day finish on one of those pyres. And I know that one day my wonderful Visenya with her silver hair and her grey eyes just like her mother will attract the creature's eyes and lust. So I had to resort myself to the knowledge that one day I will have to take my daughter as a bride. The only thought is making my skin crawl, but its the only way. 

Younger I dreamed of killing the creature, but his Priests are always watching, the bond with the dragons made us immune to any poison and if my Rhaegal is bigger than the Black dread himself, the creature's dragon is older and even bigger. I would gladly give my life to kill the creature, but what if I fail ? Who would protect my family ?

The people on the pyres are weeping now, despite the situation most of the citizen of the city are trap within its walls. King's Landing is a prison and a slaughterhouse. Some try to escape, they have all end-up on the pyres. I have try in the past to convince the creature and his Priests to used only criminals, but they are not enough out there and the Priests seems to think that the dragons needs clean souls. They thought that their god live inside the dragons. When I look inside Rhaegal's eyes I sometimes wonder if they are right.

The pyres are lite now and the weeping turn to screams of agony. Like Always I close my eyes only for a few seconds. Then I can feel it through our bond, Rhaegal strengthens and the effect is almost immediat. Despited the smell of burning flesh, despited my repulsion and my shame, I was growing impossibly hard.

The screams have stop, the fires are dying and I'm still too tight in my trouser.

"My King, with your leave I would like to return to my chamber". I said.

"Oh yes Aegon, I can feel it. This, isnt'it life at his purest ? I think I'm in a mood for some blond cunt. I'm sure you will soon understand the appeal with my daughter". The vile creature said.

"I'm sure I will, my King". I said swallowing the words with difficulty.

Once in my chamber I was surprised to see Arya already on our bed. I didn't laid with my wives for the past two weeks. They needed the rest and I was taking care of myself on my own, even if it was not satisfaying. She was wearing a blue nightdress hidding nothing of her curves.

"I saw them build the pyres earlier". She said with sadness.

"I knew you will need me. So I prepared myself just for you". She was playing with her nightdress while saying this.

"Did you like it" she ask.

"Very much". I said in a short breath.

"But are you sure ? I don't want to hurt you". I said with worry.

"Of-course stupid. Sansa is still too sore but you know that I recover quickly, so tonight its just me. Is that alright ?" She ask.

"Always". I said honestly, but the beast inside roar that I was laying.

"Good, because I love having you all just for me". Said Arya with a playful grin. 

"Don't stand by the door stupid, come closer, I can see the bulge in your trouser from here". She laughs.

Once in front of the bed, she release my cock from my restrictive trouser and she begins to stroke me.

"So big, I can't even close my hand around it". She said with an appreciative tone. Then she just place a light kiss on the tip.

She is laying on her back, spreading her delicious legs.

"Do you remember what you where always saying when we where just children ? Different roads sometimes lead to the same castle". She said while opening her pussy lips with her left hand.

"Come to your Castle my prince"

Then, I unleashed the beast on her all night long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a time skip between the first chapter and this one.

Jon's POV

King's Landing.

The first time I came to this city I've been assaulted by the smell coming from the streets, piss and shit mostly. These days I almost miss that. The day is still young and like always, the smell of burning flesh is still lingering in the air.

I live with my wives in what was once knew as the Tower of the Hand, as far as possible from Maegor's Holdfast where the creature reside. Ironically, he has turn the Maidenvault into a prison where his many mistresses are kept captives. Its now call the Dragonvault and the leech spend most of his days there, imposing his lust on the poor souls living in this damned place.

Today the beast inside me is kicking and roaring, so I'm heading towards Dany's chamber. Her, Arya and Sansa have each their own chambers, I usually spend my days and nights in one of their chambers. I have also my own appartement for when I need to distance myself from my wifes. Sometimes I manage to tame the beast long enough so I can provide a substantial rest for my three wives. Those days and nights whitout the confort of their flesh, of their smiles and simple presence, are the darkest. In those moments the voices of my victims are the loudest.

I love each of my wives physical particularities. I love how tall Sansa his, most of all, I love her long neck. I sometimes spend hours just kissing it. He made her giggle, until I start sucking on a very special spot that always turn Sansa's giggles into the sweetests moans.  
I love Arya's legs, they are musculars, with wide hips shaped by years of ridding and sparring. She has such a unique body, small but fit and powerful, unlike any woman I've ever met and he made me crazy.

But perhaps, what I love most of all is Dany's chubby booty. My hands are currently resting on her sinful buttocks while she is ridding me. Like Arya she loves doing that, but Arya is very vigorous, impaling herself on my cock with force. Dany is different more languorous, she has her own way to drive me insane. Especially when she is rolling her hips slowly just like now. Its almost painful, a blissful pain, the way the walls of her cunt are massaging my cock when she does that.

"Did I already told you how much I love your bossom ?" I ask while gripping her ass tighter.

"Quite a few times, yes". A beautiful smile was illuminating her face.

Our mouvements became more erratics and I could feel her cunt clenching around my shaft. It was all I needed to shoot my seed deep inside her, loads and loads of it. She was full of it and yet I was still thrusting, pushing my seed as deep as I could.

Between our juices and our sweats, the sheets are humid, the smell of sex is everywhere. Dany is not bothered, she almost seems to be savoring it. She is resting on me, my cock still hard inside her.

"Ready for another round". I ask, kissing her shoulder.

"You made me come six times in the last two hours, I'm spent, you're an animal". She replie, breathing heavily.

"Come on love, seven is the magic number". I tease, she just "huff" and then she is moving off me, my throbbing cock leaving the sweet confine of her cunt.

"You will have to see if Arya or Sansa are willing. I'm just gonna sleep with your cum between my legs and wash in a few hours, when I had my rest".

"I don't want to leave you just yet". I said, putting my hand on her belly. There is a slight bump there.

"Then stay, but keep that cock away from me". She said with a sleepy tone.

I wanted that, just sleep with her, holding her, listening to her soft snores, breathing her smell, but my cock was still painfully hard and I had to resort myself to leave our little cocoon.

Arya's chamber.

Once in Arya's chamber, I had the great displeasure to see her fully dressed. She was in front of her miror adjusting her pants and putting her dagger in his scabbard.

"Hello, Little wolf".

"No". She said with a firm tone.

"No?" I ask innocently.

"I have no time for this, I'm heading to the courtyard for my sparring session with Brienne".

"You wound me my lady, maybe I came here with no lustfull intentions". I said coming close to her.

"Fuck-off". She replie.

"That's the idea". I said while cercling my arms around her wraist.

"Why don't you go and bug Sansa, I'm sure she has nothing better to do".

"I could, but right now, I need my she-wolf. I'll be quick". I said, my hand finding its way inside her pants.

"You are never quick". She growl.

"And you are already so wet". I replied.

"Look lets find a compromise, you don't have to fully undress".

"What exactly have you in mind ?"

"On the bed, on your hands and knees. I'm going to take you like a wolf, I know how much you like that".

"You are insufferable". She said, complying never the less.

I placed myself behind her, she was on all four and gently I was starting to loosen her pants, descending them down her knees. Her small cloth was soacking wet and delicately I was running my finger on her slit through the fabric. 

"Don't tease, stupid, I don't have all day". She said with a grunt.

I wanted to enjoy this, take my time but obviously today is not the day.

"All right". I said, the beast displease. With one swift motion I was ripping the small cloth.

"Jon !!" Arya, was chastised me.

"You wanted quick". In one buck of my hips I was buried to the hilt inside her perfect cunt.

"And what am I supposed to do now ? If I had to search for another panty, I'm gonna be late". She was angry and even more wet.

"You don't neeed it. I want you to spare with Brienne with my seed still leaking from your cunt".

"Fuck, you're so bad".

Afterward I was looking at her squeezing her hips inside her pants again, shooting me a glare of annoyance. All I could do was greatly enjoy the view, my seed running down her musculars thighs.

"Can't you just stay ?" I was almost pleading.

"Sorry, no can do. we need to spare as long as the air is somewhat breathable...".

I could only nod sadly.

"I promise, I make it up to you tonight". She offer.

"You don't have to". I replied, fighting the beast.

"I know, but I want to". Shed said before deposing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Try not to exhaust Sansa too much" I could hear, while she was leaving.

Sansa's chamber.

I am pounding in Sansa's tight cunt with ferocity. Her cries of pleasure are music to my ears. When I arrived in her chamber she was with her ladies in waiting, having tea or something. She just had to see the way I was looking at her and she understood my intent. She was quick to dismiss her ladies before stripping and laying on her bed. Sansa is not the most adventurous woman when it comes to carnal things. The first time I bed her and Arya at the same time she was almost frozen on the spot. The look of horror on her face when her twin try to taste her was quite something. She immediatelly closed her legs and was yelling to Arya that she was mad.

After a few kisses on my part she was able to relax and at some point, lost in the heat and pleasure, Arya was able to supp on her twin's cunt. There's nothing I like more than tasting one of my wives juices on Arya's tongue. And if to this day Sansa is still rather prude and will never take any initiative of the sorts, I'm bless with the fact that both Dany and Arya are addicted to their respective cunts. 

More than anything, Sansa like that we kiss during our coupling. If with Arya or Dany the kisses rapidly turn into a battle for domination by using tongue, teeth and saliva, Sansa like our kiss more gentle and soft. And no matter what, she is always blushing during our coupling.

I am still pounding, my face buried in the crook of her neck. Each of my wives's cunts feel different. With Dany its the heat, an incomparable heat. Heat upon heat, upon heat. Arya controls her muscle so well, she can do unbelievable things with her cunt and Sansa is just so fucking tight.

When my seed is brusting into her, she is locking her long legs around my wraist, taking me even deeper. I know she wants another child, she adores our son Aemon but the idea of fathering another daughter is terrifying me. Dany's pregnancy is stressful enough even with the assurance of the Priests that we are expecting a Prince. Arya is taking Moon's tea, she knows of my fears reguarding our Visenya. I will have to ask her to convince her twin to do the same.

"Why are you lookng at me sadly ? Are you not satisfied ?". I could hear in her tone that she was slightly nervous.

"Of course not, my love". It is true, the lust has finally died down, the beast is sleeping.

"Good". She said, resting her head on my chest. I buried my nose in her red hair, closing my eyes. The voices are still there, but low enough for me to sleep.

The Godswood.

There is no Weirwood here, even so, the Godswood feel a bit like home or what was once home. Dany told me that she dream of a house with a red door. She has lived there when she was a child with her mother and Ser Darry the faithfull Knight they have escape the Red Keep with, all those years ago. For Dany it is home, its ideal at least. For me it is the snow, the winter's wind, the stories of Old Nan and for the young boy I was, the reassuring and boasting presence of my uncle Brandon and of-course of the giant Hodor.

Arya and Sansa are also missing Winterfell greatly.

For the seven years old boy, my uncle the great warrior and the giant Hodor, they where my own Duncan and Egg, heroes and the perfect protection against the Ghouls and the Ice Spiders and any other monsters living beyond the Wall. But the monsters are not there, they are not made of ice and cold, they are made of fire, shaped by it. And the monsters came and they took me.

I could hear the sounds of faint footsteps coming from behind me. I could smell the caracteristic smell of alcool. 

"What do you want Thoros ?" I ask whitout turning.

"Ah, what give me away ? Don't tell me, the alcool, right ?"

I didn't respond.

"What do you want ?" I ask again, my patience running thin.

"What I always need, what I always ask of you. A bit of a help".

"Not this again, we can not kill him. He is never alone, when your fellow Priests are not with him, the seven shadows that they cast for him are never far. Even when he is fucking". I was really not in the mood to entertain the fantasies of the drunk Priest.

"There is a way".

I was rolling my eyes at that.

"Even if there is, even if we kill him, we have no idea how Sunfyre might react. If the bond is broken he could burn the all continent for fuck sake. Unless you think that he will just burn some furnitures and fly away with Aerys's body ?". 

"No, that would be retarded". The drunk Priest was laughing.

"But like I said, there is a way. A way to transfert the bond onto someone else. Someone sharing his blood and not already bond with a dragon".

I was giving him a look of disbelieve. "That's not how its work".

"Not with a normal bond, but the way we have hatch those dragons was not natural". he was drinking some more.

"Why should I trust you ? Why would you turn against your god, against his will ?" 

"No one knows God's will. We see more in the flames, we see more than a follower of the Seven who's pray in a Sept. We see more than a Northman stranding in front of the face of a Weirwood, we see more than a Iron Born when he is drowning or a Faceless Man when he is taking a life. We see more, but whatever we see, our visions, its based on our own interpretations. With our own bias and our own subjectivity and our own expectations. What my brothers and sisters expects its more power. So what they see in the flames is only a mean to achieved that. No one knows God's plan". 

"So you fuckers are not religious nutjobs, just power hungry cunts, doesn't make much of a difference".

"This is where you are wrong. The thrist for power can be used, manipulated. It give us opportunity. Do you know why I drink ? I drink so I can choke the voices of our victims, so I can sleep at night. After all you did, how is it that you're not a drunk ?"

"I don't deserve to be at peace, I deserved to listen to every single sounds of my victims". I wanted this conversation to end.

"You are a good man". Said the fool.

"A good man ?" I ask with a cynical smile.

""I have so much blood on my hands, that I could never wash-it away. I'm not a good man Priest".

"Well, maybe you could still becoming one".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a pain to write !
> 
> I know all this is probably all over the place and the smut is cringe at best. 
> 
> I wanted to show the different kind of intimacy Jon has with his wives and that he is in love with all three. Not sure I succeeded in that (really not comfortable with Jonsa to be honest), but it was my intention. 
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave a comment, whatever it is praise (one can dream, lol) or constructive criticism. It helps a lot !


End file.
